Lauren Agostini
Introduction Lauren Agostini was born in Liberty City. At the age of 8, she moved out to south Los Santos with her mother. Since the age of 17, she has drifted, moved, and survived on her own via whatever means necessary. Biography Early Life Lauren was born and raised in Liberty City as an only child to her parents. She also had a close relationship to her mother's side of the family, the Agostinis. By the age of 8, her and her mother moved out west to Los Santos after her father disappeared. They lived in a small apartment on the south side of Olympic Freeway, where she grew up and met one of her closest friends, Martén Gonzalez. Sadly, Martén was killed in a drive-by on Forum Drive, which Lauren witnessed firsthand. After that moment, Lauren often found herself rebelling from her mother's growing alcoholism. She was hanging on the streets of Los Santos, and skipping school, until she moved back east with her uncle in Liberty City. It was an attempt to correct her rebellious behavior, which didn't work. In her late teens, to early 20s, Lauren had already dropped out of school, fell heavily into drug use, and lived on the streets with her friends, relying on each other to survive. Eventually, through her now-ex, Sam✝, Lauren ended up incarcerated, and forced into a rehabilitation program. Upon release, she left and ran back to Los Santos, looking to start over, but also find the old familiar faces and haunts she once knew. Time in Los Santos Once Lauren made it back to Los Santos, she discovered that it was a different city than what she remembered. But, she was quickly able to reconnect with old friends, Jadyn Caesar, and Paco Gonzalez. She gained social ties to the Los Santos Vagos through friendships with members Rory Lucas, Noel, and Paco. She also made social connections with employees at RedLine, and the Tribe & Co. Skate Park. Through Rory, and the other Vagos, including Arrio Chavez and Francisco Alvarez (Pancho), Lauren was able to rent an apartment in the Jamestown barrio. Here, she got used to seeing different aspects of gang life on the south side, including being introduced to The Grove Street Family. During this time, she struggled with an ongoing drug addiction, while also being a low end drug dealer. Lauren also suffered a bout of homelessness during the Gambino War after the Vagos were attacked in Jamestown. After a falling out between Paco and the Vagos, Lauren helped him to find the Las Calaveras gang, who operate out of the East Side of Los Santos. Calaveras While with the Calaveras, Lauren worked hard to prove herself. She was an open ear, a whispering voice, and would volunteer to set anyone in line if they overstepped boundaries, or if the crew had to deal with an external problem. Lauren relapsed on opiates due to a bad car accident. The Calaveras, and her close friend Tazzy Varelli helped her back on the road to sobriety. Lauren paid this kindness forward by being there for her friends and family in times when they were weak and suffering from addiction. She's tried to maintain a neutral standing with the Vagos, since they opened their home and hearts to her when she first moved back to Los Santos, but she was involved in a Jamestown attack, and attempt at Pancho's life, via the LC. On June 1, 2019, Lauren married her long time friend, Paco Gonzalez. It was kept quiet, and private. While to Paco, it may have been an act of love, for Lauren, it was out of convenience. Severing Ties & Isolation Calaveras grew to be a cage for Lauren. Internal strife ran rampant. She became more frustrated with members, physically violent, and lacked empathy for their mistakes. To them, she was too careful and more like a neglectful mother than anything else. The group split. Lauren maintained ties to some ex-members. Angry, betrayed, and with her life and reputation on the line with quiet benefactors, Lauren made a move to clean up the mess of ex-LC members who were talking to other gangs about the group's inner workings. She baited Chuy into a trap, and was involved in his murder. This turned into an internal battle that saw few ex-members recruiting other gangs to hunt her and Paco down over Chuy's disappearance. Paco was gunned down by Noah. Through the help of Lauren's closest friend, Tazzy, Phoenix Corps showed up to guard Paco in the hospital after the attack. Later, Jeffrey Connors extended a hand to help the couple flee San Andreas. Via a meeting with Shadowy Figures, Lauren and Paco were given new identities and flown out of the state via a private jet. Nearly 7-8 months later, Lauren returned to San Andreas, directionless.Category:Characters Category:Civilian